The advent of global computer networks, such as the Internet, have led to entirely new and different ways to obtain information. A user of the Internet can now access information from anywhere in the world, with no regard for the actual location of either the user or the information. A user can obtain information simply by knowing a network address for the information and providing that address to an appropriate application program such as a network browser.
The rapid growth in popularity of the Internet has imposed a heavy traffic burden on the entire network. Solutions to problems of demand (e.g., better accessibility and faster communication links) only increase the strain on the supply. Internet Web sites (referred to here as “publishers”) must handle ever-increasing bandwidth needs, accommodate dynamic changes in load, and improve performance for distant browsing clients, especially those overseas. The adoption of content-rich applications, such as live audio and video, has further exacerbated the problem.
To address basic bandwidth growth needs, a Web publisher typically subscribes to additional bandwidth from an Internet service provider (ISP), whether in the form of larger or additional “pipes” or channels from the ISP to the publisher's premises, or in the form of large bandwidth commitments in an ISP's remote hosting server collection. These increments are not always as fine-grained as the publisher needs, and quite often lead times can cause the publisher's Web site capacity to lag behind demand.
To address more serious bandwidth growth problems, publishers may develop more complex and costly custom solutions. The solution to the most common need, increasing capacity, is generally based on replication of hardware resources and site content (known as mirroring), and duplication of bandwidth resources. These solutions, however, are difficult and expensive to deploy and operate. As a result, only the largest publishers can afford them, since only those publishers can amortize the costs over many customers (and Web site hits).
A number of solutions have been developed to advance replication and mirroring. In general, these technologies are designed for use by a single Web site and do not include features that allow their components to be shared by many Web sites simultaneously.
Some solution mechanisms offer replication software that helps keep mirrored servers up-to-date. These mechanisms generally operate by making a complete copy of a file system. One such system operates by transparently keeping multiple copies of a file system in synch. Another system provides mechanisms for explicitly and regularly copying files that have changed. Database systems are particularly difficult to replicate, as they are continually changing. Several mechanisms allow for replication of databases, although there are no standard approaches for accomplishing it. Several companies offering proxy caches describe them as replication tools. However, proxy caches differ because they are operated on behalf of clients rather than publishers.
Once a Web site is served by multiple servers, a challenge is to ensure that the load is appropriately distributed or balanced among those servers. Domain name-server-based round-robin address resolution causes different clients to be directed to different mirrors.
Another solution, load balancing, takes into account the load at each server (measured in a variety of ways) to select which server should handle a particular request.
Load balancers use a variety of techniques to route the request to the appropriate server. Most of those load-balancing techniques require that each server be an exact replica of the primary Web site. Load balancers do not take into account the “network distance” between the client and candidate mirror servers.
Assuming that client protocols cannot easily change, there are two major problems in the deployment of replicated resources. The first is how to select which copy of the resource to use. That is, when a request for a resource is made to a single server, how should the choice of a replica of the server (or of that data) be made. We call this problem the “rendezvous problem”. There are a number of ways to get clients to rendezvous at distant mirror servers. These technologies, like load balancers, must route a request to an appropriate server, but unlike load balancers, they take network performance and topology into account in making the determination.
A number of companies offer products which improve network performance by prioritizing and filtering network traffic.
Proxy caches provide a way for client aggregators to reduce network resource consumption by storing copies of popular resources close to the end users. A client aggregator is an Internet service provider or other organization that brings a large number of clients operating browsers to the Internet. Client aggregators may use proxy caches to reduce the bandwidth required to serve web content to these browsers. However, traditional proxy caches are operated on behalf of Web clients rather than Web publishers.
Proxy caches store the most popular resources from all publishers, which means they must be very large to achieve reasonable cache efficiency. (The efficiency of a cache is defined as the number of requests for resources which are already cached divided by the total number of requests.) Proxy caches depend on cache control hints delivered with resources to determine when the resources should be replaced. These hints are predictive, and are necessarily often incorrect, so proxy caches frequently serve stale data. In many cases, proxy cache operators instruct their proxy to ignore hints in order to make the cache more efficient, even though this causes it to more frequently serve stale data.
Proxy caches hide the activity of clients from publishers. Once a resource is cached, the publisher has no way of knowing how often it was accessed from the cache.